bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Der argentinische Gurkentanz
Der argentinische Gurkentanz is the third episode of VeggieTales FitnessHof. Plot Intro Bob appears in a barn, attempting to introduce the viewers to Larry. When the spotlight shines over an empty area, though, Bob calls out to him. Larry then responds that he'll be right back before the former tells him that the show just started. He then repeats himself before Bob decides to start his introduction from the beginning on a count to 3, this time referring to the barn as "super tomato cool juicy," before Larry finally comes in. Bob then tells him to watch out, but Larry keeps going around the barn almost running into things. He manages to introduce himself before Bob asks him what he is doing. Larry then replies that he wants the viewers to see a very special performance; before he can finish explaining, he runs into a haybale and falls over. After managing to get back up, he explains that he wanted the viewers to see something special before greeting the viewers. Bob then sarcastically tells him that he succeeded before returning to the show and introducing the episode's topic; cucumbers (also telling the kids that Larry's a cucumber too) before laughing. Larry then asks him what he means, before Bob replies with, "What? That you are a cucumber?" This does not amuse Larry, however. He then tells Bob that cucumbers are important vegetables before reminding him not to make fun of the fact that he slipped while using roller skates (the reason he fell over on the haybale). Bob then replies with "Oh, you think I wanted to make fun of you when I said that you were a cucumber?" before telling the viewers that sometimes people say "You cucumber!" to others as dirty words before laughing again. Larry does not like this before explaining that he would never say "You human!" or "You broccoli!" to others before asking, "What's so bad about cucumbers?" Bob then replies with "Of course nothing, Larry!" before telling him, "You think I wanted to say that you are athletically a cucumber?" While he says this, Larry leaves the barn. Bob is unaware of this, trying to tell him that all he wanted to say is that he is a "vegetable cucumber." A few seconds later, he calls out for him before thinking that he is upset and that he misunderstands him. He then tries to think that it's alright. He then attempts yet again to return to the show before wondering where he was at; he remembers that it was when he was introducing the inhabitants of the farm; Junior Asparagus and Laura Carrot. The two come in before Bob asks them how they are. Junior and Laura greet the viewers before the latter asks Bob where Larry is. The camera then cuts to him in the back of the barn saying, "Only because one slips once when roller skating, one is far from being a cucumber! And if so, cucumbers are something very special! We have been around for thousands of years!" He then goes on to state that his dad, grandpa, great grandpa, and great great grandpa (which he refers to as "his father") were cucumbers before kicking some dust from the ground. Gemüsegeschichten The narrator teaches to the viewers about the history of cucumbers. Characters *Bob the Tomato *Larry the Cucumber *Junior Asparagus *Laura Carrot *Günther Fun Facts Trivia *In keeping with the topic of the episode, Dance of the Cucumber is included in this episode. Goofs *In the opening scene, the strings giving Larry's arms limited movement are visible in some shots. *During the first scene of the Gemüsegeschichten segment, the cradle rocks to a position where the father is not holding it, but still looks as if he is. *When Larry shows the "Argentinean Cucumber Competition" poster to Bob, he seemingly bumps into Laura while walking to the other side. Episode Transcript *Transcript Category:International Category:VeggieTales FitnessHof episodes